


104th : Battle in the Band (An Attack on Titan Band AU)

by IndieVA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternative Universe- Modern, DefiniteSpringles, FORGIVEMELORDFORIHAVESINNED, ILoveBoyBandAUsImSorry, Mina in gothic lolita gives me life, Multi, Possible Eremin, Possible JeanMarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieVA/pseuds/IndieVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein was the son of a lawyer and a psychologist. Brought up to study hard, train to become a respectful lawyer like his father- No matter how much he hated the idea. Jean couldn't say no. He had to go along with his families plans. His love for music was just a 'phase', a 'hobby' that won't get him anywhere. The only friend he ever had, had left town when he was 12, after an accident that had shattered his family...Yet after 7 years, seeing them stood in front of you, is still going to shock you. Right? Marco Bodt....was right there... With a proposal to run away with him, Marco Bodt explains that there's a scouting agency looking for talented musicians, and that Jean should audition. Jean, after some time of thought, agrees and runs off with his friend to go and audition for the opportunity of a life time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE** EP

 

The annoying high pitched tone of the alarm clock was the first thing that pierced the teenage boys ears, The exact same screeching that he was accustomed too first thing every morning. He groaned in response, as the ringing carried on, causing his arm to flop out of the bed he was laying in. The thought of changing the alarm to a song or something so that it wasn't so annoying passed his mind, but he knew he couldn't do that on the clock...Hed have to use his phone for that. His arm stretched, trying to desperately feel the smooth surface of the alarm clock underneath his fingertips, his efforts to no avail. He continued to tap the smooth surface, hitting off of the desk without realisation.

 

**"Son of a-"**

 

The teenage boy rolled over sitting up against the headboard of his bed, his eyes squinting due to the sun leaking through the small crack in his curtains. He reached over once again, finally able to see the button on top of the alarm clock, pressing it to cease the annoying tone of the clock. With a sigh of relief, the boy ran a hand through his hair, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as he did. His amber coloured eyes slowly began to study the room he was in, even though it was his room. A place he had slept in since being an infant. His eyes landed on the guitar across from him, causing a smile to come across of his face.

 

**"JEAN YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR WORK"**

 

A voice collared Jeans attention from his daze on the guitar. He groaned at the thought, departing slowly from the thoughts he was having and slowly shed the covers and blankets off of him. The weather was rather cold last night, due to it being the spring month of March.

 

**"Alright mom- I'm up"**

 

Jean called as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he headed on over to the wardrobe. He looked among the dull railing of clothing...He sighed a little, reaching out and taking a pair of black jeans and pulling them on first… He looked at one of his rather few band shirts, and took out his “Bring Me The Horizon” one, staring at it as he ran his fingers along the black cotton material. A faint smile appeared among the young man's face as he did, the memory of the concert still living in his memory. After a few moments, he shook the thought from his head, and pulled it on. He ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed one of the many white shirts, which were lined up neatly in his wardrobe, pulling it on and buttoning it up, and fixing the collar...He ran a hand through his tossled hair, before he grabbed his bag; stuffing in his wristbands, his hoodie and his converse before pulling on his black leather shoes. Why? His parents would never allow him to wear such things at work. After all, it was unprofessional in the workplace.

 

With another call from downstairs, from a gruffer voice this time, the 18-year-old moved quicker as he shut his door and headed down the stairs. He knew it was his father...and he wasn’t going to mess around, or stay up any longer… He walked downstairs heading straight to the door before hearing someone clear their throat.

 

**“Jean”**

 

The teen turned seeing his father, staring him down. His father wasn’t much taller than him, but he always managed to look down at him. Figuratively and literally that was....Jean didn't enjoy his father being around- no matter how mean it was to say such a thing... But the man was so condescending....The thought made Jean uncomfortable instantly, as he turned to face him.

 

**“Yes?”**

 

Jean replied crossing his arms back, mirroring his father's actions with a slight slouch as he leans back on the front door.

 

**“First of all, don’t slouch.”**

 

His father’s voice snapped at him, causing Jean to instantly move standing straighter and looking over at the elder man. His stern voice always belittled Jean...always came across that he was of higher ranks than him, that he knew a lot better then him… It was always like this...He had never changed his tone since he had been a boy.. Jean had no memory of when his father never used such a tone with him; or anyone else for that matter.

 

**“Second. you received a letter this morning. it's from Harvard.”**

 

Jean’s eyes widened slightly as he was pulled out of his thoughts… Harvard- why would- he stopped his track of thought,  instantly knowing once the knowledge hit him.

 

**“You read my mail-”**

 

It was the one thing that he hated most. They really didn’t know the meaning of privacy huh? This had always annoyed Jean to no end. They never ever gave him his mail for himself to open...strangely enough. They read everything. Including his emails and such...He was sure that if he left his phone around they'd be reading through that too-

 

**“You’ve been accepted Jean. Don’t sound so disrespectful. You’ll start in September studying law, of course, but i think you should move there before hand. So me and your mother have bought you an apartment. Thought it would be good for you to go and settle in. Now-”**

 

Jean just stared at his father….They were shipping him off....Ha... Of course. It wasn't that he wanted to stay here, because that was not the case at all. Jean was grateful of the escape….His only problem was that he hated law….with a passion. He had never had an interest in such a career path, but his father was adamant that his only son as going to follow in his footsteps. In his ‘success’. He was forced into studying it in highschool, and yes he did do well in the subject. But he hated it. He wanted to do what he enjoyed- and being a lawyer definitely didn’t give him any joy. At all.

 

**“Jean- Jean were you even listening to me?!”**

 

The voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked on over.

 

**“Yeah i was-”**

 

A lie, in all honesty...But it saved his father lecturing him about not listening. As per usual.

 

**“Alright then. Me and Your mother will be leaving at 12 o’clock. so we won’t see you, the money is left on the counter DON’T forget. now go on.”**

 

Jean gave a swift nod, not knowing what he was talking about and left the house quickly. He shut the door, and sighed in relief...closing his eyes for a split second as he did before he hurried on over to his car. He opened the door, bit his lip as he sat himself down in the driver's seat, and buckled up. He held onto the steering wheel and began to drive off, a sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes for a split second, leaning back in his chair before going back to driving.

 

**“Jesus...that was close-”**

 

The teen was so relieved with the fact he wasn't stopped for what he thought he was going to be stopped for. He had thought that his parents had caught on about his work life… If they knew, god they'd be so pissed at him.

 

It was about a year ago Jean’s father got him into work. After months of non-stop nagging at him to get off his ‘backside’ and get a job, his father forced him into one. As you can imagine, he became a trainee lawyer. The thing was...Jean wasn’t exactly wanting the job in the first place. He was eying up a different job….So he got himself fired from the law firm…

 

With an incident involving coffee, papers, and arriving into a courtroom late, he was fired within half an hour of him having the job. he had paraded into the courtroom, 3 hours late, in the middle of the jury, stormed up to Mr.SIna and ‘accidently’ tripped and flung the coffee over him, and his works papers, the man was beyond pissed. Furious with Jean, he fired him, there and then, telling him that he was a disgrace to his family name, and the career... Even though that happened, Jean laughed his ass off that night, finding it rather funny and was glad he had the time to apply for the job he wanted.

 

The thing was, he never had to guts to tell his father. If his father knew that he was fired from his job- there would be hell on earth. His father would nag him endlessly, saying how disgusting his behaviour was etc etc. His parents provided for him, and his father was rather strict..he didn't like to cross them. The last time he did was in highschool when his grades dropped...and he never lived that down. He'd rather not go through that kind of humiliation again…

 

Upon reaching his destination, Jean stopped the car and checked the time...he smirked a little, and instantly took off his buckle and shifted to move into the back seat with his bag. He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the band shirt on as he shoved it into his bag. he grabbed his shoes and flung them off, discarding them among the backseat, and pulled on his converse, lacing them up and ripping the knee on his jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror, tousled his hair, making it look messier before grabbed his jacket and phone. There was no way he was going to walk into work looking….formal. It just wasn’t that kind of environment. His work required comfort- in his opinion. He finally got to express himself.

 

That was the only thing Jean loved about work. Here, he could dress the way he wanted, and be welcomed there. It was the only place Jean ever got to express himself as he truly was, He wasn't a lawyer. He wasn't a posh rich kid. He was casual. He was the black sheep of his family- and here, it didn't matter. he stepped out of the car, locking it before heading on towards the building in front of him, a smile on his face.

 

He studied the building, firmly deciding the window display needed a touch….He knew that. it had been like this for the past year he worked here. The paintwork needed redoing, due to the cracks and marks on it….It also needed a brighter colour in his opinion, but his boss didn't really mind. Said that it gave a more….rustic look. Their boss was rather laid back….no one saw him, but it didn't matter. He paid them their wages, which was the main part. He looked up at the sign above the door, “Music Barn”, well...that’s what the sign is supposed to say. THe letters and such have fallen or tilted during the time the store had been open. But nonetheless. The building was still standing.

 

Jean smiled and walked on over to the door, opening it as he pulled on his jacket, the little door bell ringing to signal his arrival. No faster then the door shutting, a figure moved quickly across the room, almost as if it were floating by the utter speed.

 

**“Hello! Welcome to the Music Barn, how can i- Oh...it's you”**

 

The girl before him was another colleague...Mina Carolina. She had worked here longer than Jean had, he had seen her a few times when he was a customer. He often visited the store for strings or cables for his guitar, and had seen Mina working here since.

 

Mina was a short girl, pale skin, black hair, a classic goth to be honest. She either had her hair down, or tied up. Even though she had a gothic style sense, she was a lot more approachable than their friend Thomas who was sacked a few months ago. Her lolita style made her a lot more approachable, that and her friendly tone around the customers. _JUST_ the customers that was.

 

**“Well it’s nice to see you too Mina”**

 

Jean scoffled playfully as he fixed the hoodie, and pulled up the sleeves, making sure his wristbands were visible. The girl before him studied him for a moment and gave out a quiet laugh.

 

**“Still haven’t told him?”**

 

**“Nope”**

**“Damn. He _STILL_ believes that lie?”**

 

**“So far he hasn’t caught on”**

 

Mina nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked back over to the counter. She sat herself down, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she sat down flicking through one of the many magazines from the shelf. Mina had found a lot about Jean in the short time they had worked together funnily enough. It first started when she had caught him getting changed in the back of his car, then the pair talked to one another, leading to her knowledge of Jeans 'family' life.

 

**“Jean go through the back and take a stock count-”**

 

Jean groaned a little as he looked over at her.

 

**“Why can't you?”**

**“It's your job! MY job is managing the front...Would you rather talk to customers?”**

 

**“What 'Customers' Mina?”**

 

**“Just go do it Jean”**

 

Jean groaned and nodded as he headed out the back to go do a stock check. It wasn't like it was going to be hard. a simple job at that. He put on his headphones, thinking to himself as he started checking through things, marking down stuff on a list etc. Honestly...He didn’t see the point of him doing this. The store barely had any customers; Ever. It was rare when someone dropped by….Yes the odd touring band dropped by some times. Teens and kids with instruments, but nothing more than that. Due to this, the store didn’t earn a lot of money. He was surprised that their wage was actually decent, but didn’t complain.

 

He started checking through things, humming along to the tune of the song he was listening too through his headphones, nothing distracting him at the moment. That was until a loud screech rang through the store startling Jean. That must have been Mina-

 

He put his stuff down and headed back into the room quickly. Yet to his surprise, nothing serious was going on. The yelling was for nothing at all...There was Mina, dancing around behind the counter. He stayed for a moment, watching her and listening to her chanting to herself...What in the world had gone on here? Here he was thinking serious had happened, and no. She was celebrating? why would she be celebrating in _this_ place?

 

**“What the actual fuck Mina- what's with the yelling? It sounded like someone ran over a bird.”**

**“JEAN!”**

**With a yell of his name, Mina raced over and hugged Jean, startling him. What the hell had happened?**

**“Jean!! we had a customer. An actual customer...THAT ACTUALLY BOUGHT SOMETHING!!”**

 

Jean looked at her and chuckled shaking his head at her. Honestly- all of this commotion for that? Mina really was a character.

 

**“It may have just been bass strings, but whatever! We sold something!!”**

 

Jean nodded as she let go, and walked along over to the receipt at the counter.

 

**“Bass strings huh?”**

 

He leaned down, beginning to read the receipt before his eyes widened…. He completely ignored Mina as she continued to blab on about the customer whilst he stared at the signature in shock.

 

He knew that name….He- That name...How could he forget it?... He instantly began heading off toward the door to head after the customer.

 

**“Ehh? Jean- JEAN!”**

 

Jean ignored Mina as he hurriedly began racing out of the door, and running down the street. Mina just stood in shock, whilst he raced outside. He began running past person after person as he rushes down the sidewalk quickly, pushing a few people out of the way or knocking a few people as he does.. He ignored the remarks from people, as well as the many cuss words and insults as he ran for it.

 

He looked around hurriedly, beginning to believe that he had lost him...How on earth would he be able to tell it was him?! it had been so long...they had both grown up….So, he began giving up. The adrenaline stopping as he slows his pace before he bumps into someone.

 

**“Look man- I'm so sorry-”**

 

Jean breaths out, trying to catch back his breath...Instead of a rude remark, he heard a slight chuckle coming from the person above him.. He raised an eyebrow from the response and looked up, his eyes widening as he caught sight of who it was.

 

After all this time….He was there...standing right in front of him..The other male smiled kindly, a smile which Jean had missed so much. He had grown so accustomed to not seeing such a smile, he felt like he was dreaming- But there he was… stood right in front of him in the flesh. Right before his very eyes. Jean smiled back, a soft chuckle leaving his mouth as he looked at him.

 

**“Marco- It's been so long….”**


	2. Chapter 2

**"It's good to see you, Jean"**

 

Hearing the voice again- HIS voice- brought a weird feeling into Jean. If anything, it made him feel multiple feelings he hadn't felt in so long; relief, happiness, shock, fear- All of them built up inside him, leading to the sickening feeling in his stomach. Here he was, Marco Bodt, stood before him. He was healthy. grown. The ever so wide smile he had missed so much etched on his face.

 

**"Marco- I- Oh god-"**

 

Hearing his friend, and seeing him in such a way brought a confused look on the tanned boys face. Had he not missed him?....Was he angry? He gulped slightly, trying his best to swallow down the worry which was apparent on his face. It was true- He had been gone for 5-6 years give or take, and things hadn't been the same for him- and by the way Jean was acting....It seemed like things hadn't been the same for him either. 

 

**"J-Jean- I"**

 

His breath was caught in his throat within a moment, a surprised gasp escaping his lips as the two-tone haired boy pulled the male into a hug, a tight squeeze at that. He glanced down, feeling the arms squeezing him and locking him into this embrace.... He had missed him. Marco sniffled, a smile and a laugh escaping his lips as he moved his arms, hugging him tightly as well.

 

**"I've missed you so much Marco-"**

 

Marco's breath caught in his throat, the smile on his face widening instantly as he too embraced his friend.

 

**"I've missed you too, Jean"**

 

Marco was so happy to see his childhood friend once again, and found it hard to contain his excitement. However, he knew he had to stay calm, he couldn't be attracting unwanted attention in the streets. After all, he knew Jean wouldn't appreciate that. Marco's hazel eyes glanced at Jean as he began to pull away from the hug, sniffling and wiping his eyes hurriedly.

 

**"Are you crying?"**

 

**"N-No- I just got something in my eyes-"**

 

Marco chuckled softly, shaking his head at his friend. This was the Jean he had known, loved, and missed so dearly. It seemed like so long since they had parted ways all those years ago. They were kids, childhood friends pulled away from one another due to unfortunate circumstances. His smile stayed on his face, as Jean glanced at him with a similar coy smile. 

 

**"I think you should get back to work Jea-"**

 

  
**"I'm not goin' anywhere till you tell me how things have been- how's your Mom? The girls? Fuck- tell me everything!"**

 

**"Mom's been just fine. My Uncle's been taking good care of her. And well- the girls, are the girls- their usual troublesome selves. We're all fine. All of us"**

 

Jean smiled wider hearing this, mentally letting out a sigh of relief. After all- this was of his main concern after all this time. It had never been the same since Marco left town, but of course there was nothing they could do about it at the time. Marco and his family needed to move away, and although he was angry at the time when it had happened, he had grown to understand and respect his mothers decision. 

 

**"JEAN- THERE YOU ARE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE FLIRTING!! YOU NEED TO BE AT WORK!!"**

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Mina, her comment causing a soft pin hue to appear on his face. 

 

**"A-Alright Mina- fucking hell-"**

 

Marco chuckled softly at Jeans comments and glanced on at the smaller female. His warm glance to Mina made Jean chuckle softly. The young male hadn't changed at all from being a child, had he? Still as calm, and sweet as ever. He used to tease him about this, suggesting that so many people would just walk all over him for being such a push over- but how he had missed his polite manner. 

 

 **"My apologies- I was just about to head out to Jean's house, when I saw the store and decided to drop by. I'll let Jean get back to work- you're open till...6? If I remember correctly? I'll be back then. I'll see you later, Jean"**  

 

**"Yeah- Alright. I'll see you soon, Marco"**

 

Jean's eyes widened slightly, but his smile still stayed on his face. Marco Bodt- still as observant as ever. He watched as the male grabbed his bag, a green rucksake with things attached to it, and a case for a Bass, before walking off into the distance. He sighed contently, before turning and glancing at Mina. He nodded at her, and began to make his way back to the store. He was glad Marco would be back to see him- after all they had so much catching up to do- he couldn't have just left it like that- right?

 

Upon reaching the store, he felt a slap around the head, causing him to grunt in discomfort.

 

  
**"What the fuck Min-"**

 

**"Why are all the attractive guys gay?! I don't understand! God- I'm getting sick of you stealing all the attention here Jean-"**

 

**"I don't know what you mean Mina-"**

 

He grunted at the thought. He wasn't gay- or at least he didn't think he was. If he also remembered correctly, Marco was most likely straight too- there was no way in hell Marco was gay. God who was he trying to kid? It was very likely... He shook his head, glancing over at the black haired female who was ranting and raging behind the counter... He rolled his eyes, before they were drawn to the clock ahead of him on the wall...

 

_'8 hours?.... *sigh* I'm sure it won't take too long-'_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the first time in a long time, Jean had felt like work was taking far too long rather than going by too quickly. The wait had been excruciating, but it was finally 17:55. 5 more minutes, and he'll be able to see Marco once again. He smiled to himself, and placed the last box on the pile, finishing his stock take.

 

**"Well- I might have to ask Marco to come around more. Never seen you work so hard in your life, Jean"**

 

Jean rolled his eyes at Mina's comment, chuckling softly to himself.

 

**"What's up with him then, huh?  COME ON!! SPILL THE BEANS!!"**

 

**"Mina- He's just someone I know-"**

 

Jean moved across the room, shaking his head at the girl who was getting way too excited over nothing. He and Marco were friends- that was all. He glanced on over at the drink of mountain dew he had brought with him on his lunch break, and took it in his hand, opening the bottle and taking a drink. Mina just rolled her eyes at his comment, ignoring it for a moment and continued to push on the matter a few moments later. 

 

**"Oh come on!!! You don't just KNOW someone Jean- wait... IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"**

 

Within a few moments, the content of liquids in his mouth had been sprayed everywhere, coughing harshly as he covered his mouth, glaring up at Mina. 

 

**"God dammit Mina!! He's NOT my boyfriend!! He's just a friend of mine who I've known since being a fucking kid!! Now will you stop pestering me?!"**

 

Jean usually wasn't bothered by Mina's antics, but today; enough was enough. Seeing the girl pale considerably as she left, he had realised he had somewhat scared her by raising his voice. He sighed to himself, wanting to go and apologise to her but realised the girl had probably ran off, leaving him to take care of locking up the store. Not that he minded... After all, considering the way he spoke to her, he wasn't surprised she just left him. If he was in the situation, he too would have taken off without a word. Swallowing his guilt, the male began to move to the front of the store, turning off all the lights, and making his way to the door once he had grabbed the keys. Taking one last glance at the store, Jean smiled slightly, sad to leave the place once again. Even though, at times, the male hated his job- he had to admit that it was better than staying at home. Everyone here respected him for who he was; what he wanted to be, something that his parents didn't do, and would most likely never do. This was his home- leaving it brought a rush of emotions to hit him at once, and this happened every single time he left the store. With a sigh, the male brushed these thoughts away, and began to walk out of the door, shutting it, and locking it with the key. With a glance upwards, the male huffed and reached to grab hold of the shutters, pulling them down to cover the shop windows and door for extra security. 

 

Once he had managed to lock the whole store up, his attention had shifted to the approaching footsteps. He looked up, running a hand through his hair as he stood up, the smile appearing once again on his face when he glanced over at Marco.

  
**"Hey Jean"  
**

**"Hey-"**

 

The silence between them, although it might seem awkward to someone walking by, was a peaceful and content silence. A comforting silence if anything. It gave the pair of them time to observe one another- taking in as much as they wanted of one another after all these years.

 

Jeans amber eyes shifted, focusing on the male before him. Marco had very obviously grown- considering he was ever so slightly taller than him, when he had once been shorter than him as a child. Yet- whilst he had matured and developed into a man, Marco seemingly hadn't changed at all. His kind smile, his cheeks and arms still dashed in freckles, and his warm chocolate coloured eyes.However, it was easy to tell what kind of individual Marco was, and what type of music he listened to simply by the way he dressed. His green button up shirt, his brown jacket, jeans, and doc martins were enough to conclude that Marco was into a similar style of music - maybe with a more Indie/Bohemian touch to it, rather than the heavy metal Jean often listened to in the car.

 

Just like Jean, Marco was also studying the male opposite him. It seemed like Jean also hadn't changed; he was still his angsty, reckless self from childhood - which was easily concluded from his sense of style. Jean had been an expressive individual - but never one to show his emotions at first hand. He expressed how he felt through his harsh words, his blunt criticism, and most importantly, through the music and sense of style he had. His lack of positive emotions, was something he had lost over time it seemed... But it wasn't unusual. After all- Jean's parent's were practically emotionless at times. Well- Speaking of Jeans parents-

 

**"How have thing's been at home, Jean? How is your Mom and Dad?"**

 

Jean was caught off guard by the question, as he glanced up at the male. How was he supposed to answer that one? 'Oh yeah- just great- they've fucked off and left me and are expecting me to move out on my own in a city I BARELY know to to university' - 'yeah they're great, nothing at all to worry about!' After a moment of thought, Jean decided it would be best to go with the latter, not wanting to concern, or worry his friend. After all, he assumed Marco would only be staying momentarily, he had too much to take care of to take off for good - telling him about his family situation would only make him want to stay. Well... That was what he assumed anyway.

 

**"Oh- um- great- just grea"**

**"Jean?...What's really going on?"**

 

This guy could still read him like an open book, huh? It truly does seem like nothing at all had changed over the years. He chuckled mentally at the thought, a soft sigh escaping his lips instead. Marco knew instantly, from the look on his face when he had questioned him about his parents that there was some form of tension there- and that thought worried him. He knew how strict Mr and Mrs Kirschtein could be, considering they had always been rather harsh, and authoritative with Jean during childhood. With another long sigh, Jean pinched the bridge of his nose gently.

 

**"Marco- I honestly don't want to speak about it...Not here anyway-"**

**"Well let's go-"**

**"What?"**

**"Let's go somewhere, where we can sit, just us two, and talk. Catch up-"**

 

Jean thought about it for a moment - and couldn't help but think that Marco was right. They needed to sit together and catch up - discuss things. But where?

 

**"Alright- If you come with me to the car, we can drive to my ho-"**

**"You drive? even better! Come on- jump in and we'll go somewhere I know we can be alone"**

 

Jean blinked slightly at him, glancing at the male in a curious manner. What on earth did Marco have planned? Where on earth where they going?

 

**"I'm assuming this car is yours, right? Well- If you drive, I'll give you directions"**

 

Whilst pursing his lips in thought, Jean sighed in defeat and nodded.

 

**"Alright- fine-"**

  
He walked towards his car, unlocking the doors and climbed in, putting in his key and starting the car. Once Marco had climbed in, and buckled up, the pair of them set off, heading to the destination that Marco had planned.

 

**"Alright- let's go to the bar-"**

****  
"Oh which one?"  


**  
"My dad's old one-"**

 

Jean almost braked instantly hearing his request. The Rebellion!??  Is he serious? That place has been shut since he left this town- why on earth would he want to go there?

 

**"Marco that place has been boarded up for as long as I remember-"**

**  
"For old times sake- can we go?..."**

 

Hearing his request- Jean sighed to himself. It had been so long since Jean even saw the place, he wasn't sure how to feel about going back there. After all, the place was boarded up, and covered in trash and such by now. It was derelict- left untouched by the whole town who had grieved the loss of such a great bar, and such a great local family.

 

**"Alright Marco....We'll go-"**


End file.
